Identites
by Gin Miko
Summary: This is a sweet way that the Beryl was destroyed and the scouts found true love. one-shot fic pleez review


Identities By: YingFaLi003  
  
Dis: I don't own Sailor Moon or the other scouts or Tuxedo Mask. The Scouts are 16 and Darien and the Generals are 18. Molly and Nephrite never happened.  
  
{Dream}  
"Tuxedo Mask you must find the Silver Imperial Crystal to set me free so we can be together once more" said the young woman from the balcony above him. "How do I get it... who are you", he asked. "Hurry Tuxedo Mask time is running thin," she said as she faded away. Darien woke up in a cold sweat and was breathing hard he went out to his balcony. "Why does she keep coming to me and why does she keep fading away?" he asked him self as he went back into his room. He looked at the clock and saw that it was only 3:00 in the morning. He knew that he wasn't going to get any more sleep. On the other side of town a young girl was having a similar dream.  
  
{Dream}  
Serena ran through the thick fog and found her self-right she found she was wearing a white dress and also had on a gold bracelet on each wrist. She didn't know where she was going and found that she wasn't controlling herself then she looked and found she was in front of a masked man in armor and as she looked at him a single tear ran down her face even though she didn't know why. Inside of her head Serena knew that her knew the person but not only from the dream but from somewhere long ago. The man bent down and kissed her. Serena knew that it was the last kiss she would give him. When the kiss ended Serena pulled out a star- shaped locket. Serena touched the top and it opened and played a sweet melody. She gave him the locket and another kissed and afterward the man ran away into the fog. Serena knew that he was going into battle. "Oh Endymoin...." Serena said as she woke up by a beeping sound and knew that it was her communicator. "Moon here" Serena said into the pink calculator looking device, "We need you at the park downtown", said Sailor Jupiter. "Ok... Moon out", said Serena as turned it off and leapt out the window with Luna behind her.  
  
As she ran to the battle Serena tried to remember the dream but couldn't she knew that it was important but still couldn't remember. When she got there she saw that the other scouts were fighting a monster that looked an artist but what ever she touched with her paintbrush would turn to a painting. Without a moment to spare she transformed. "MOON PRISM POWER" she yelled and when she got done struck her pose and started her speech. "I DARE YOU USE ART IN SUCH AN EVIL WAY... I AM SAILOR MOON AND IN THE NAME OF THE MOON I SHALL PUNISH YOU", she said as she looked to Sailor Mercury. "Is it a monster or a person that was transformed?" she asked. "A transformed person", Sailor Mercury replied. "Ok", said Sailor Moon that meant that she would have to use the Moon Wand. "Moon Healing...", she started but couldn't finish because at that moment the monster decided to throw an attack she had been prepared to throw at Sailor Mars but when he saw Sailor Moon he decide it would be better to get her. Sailor Jupiter saw what was about happened and warned Sailor Moon. "Sailor Moon watch out she said. At that moment Sailor Moon opened her eyes and saw the attack coming and braced her self and closed her eyes, but the attack never hit instead she felt her self in a pair of arms and was floating threw the air. "Oh Tuxedo Mask you saved me again", Sailor Moon said as they landed a little farther from the rest of the group of. "No problem Sailor Moon.... Now is your chance to attack it", said Tuxedo Mask. "Right", said Sailor Moon then got ready for her attack. "MOON HEALING EXALATION", she yelled as the power of the wand went and healed the monster into the young artist she once was. "You may have won this time but I'll destroy you yet," said Zoyostie as he disappeared. {A.N. I made her a man} "Nice job Sailor Moon" said Tuxedo Mask as he shook her hand and as he did put a piece of paper in her hand and leapt away. Sailor Moon looked into her hand and saw the word 'PRIVATE' on the front. "So who got the crystal this time?" asked Sailor Moon. "It fell into the bush Luna were hiding and she went to take the crystal home before anyone realized where it had gone. She said she would meet you at home Serena", said Amy. "Ok well lets go", said Lita.  
  
Everyone said their good-byes and left. Serena was the last one and before she left she read the note it read: 'PLEASE STAY AFTER THE BATTLE I NEED TO TALK TO YOU I WILL COME BACK 2 MINS AFTER THE LAST SCOUT HAS LEFT' TUXEDO MASK Serena was very curious and waited. Just like he said he returned. Serena was still Sailor Moon. "Ok what is this about Tuxedo Mask I have school tomorrow", said Serena. Last night after Darien had had the dream he realized that Sailor Moon and the princess looked just alike but their outlines and he had found out weeks before that he had fallen in love with Sailor Moon but the princess in his dreams had been preventing him from telling her, and he was in love with Serena but didn't know how to show it, but when he found out that the other two may be the same so he decided to tell her because he knew Serena hated him. That is why he had asked her to stay. "Well...I think I'm in love with you", he said. Sailor Moon looked shocked he loved her but then she thought she was in love with him but was also in love with he prince from her dreams and Darien who everyone thought was her worse enemy but they didn't know that she had fallen in love with him. "Well the truth is I am in love with you too... also with 2 other men. One that hunts me in my sleep, and the other I know he hates me, but I do love you, but I can't pick", said Sailor Moon with tears in her eyes. "Really...I know this may sound strange but the same here. I love a princess in my dreams, and then I love a girl that hates me because I act like a jerk to her and then there is you. Sailor Moon I want to show you my real identity and I would like you to as well but you don't have too. In a blink of and eye Darien stood where Tuxedo Mask once stood. "Darien your Tuxedo Mask?" asked Sailor Moon. "You mean I know you," asked Darien. "Yes because I'm Serena", said Sailor Moon as she de-transformed. "Oh my goodness" said Darien. "Serena you're the other girl I love", he said. Serena launched her self into him hugging him tight. "So are you Darien... so are you", she said crying. Darien lifted Serena's chin and kissed her on the lips.  
  
As the kiss ended a bright light surrounded them. At the same time the scouts arrived Luna had alerted them and told them Serena hadn't come home and suggested the battle site to start looking. They had got there just as Serena and Darien kissed and saw the light that surrounded them. Inside the light Serena and Darien began to change. Serena became the princess out of Darien who had been Princess Serenity the Moon princess that the scouts were looking for. Darien became the masked man from Serena's dreams who was Prince Endymoin from Earth after the transformation their memories came back to them. The ones from the Silver Millennium, the last battle with Beryl where the Moon Kingdom was destroyed, and the memories of Queen Serenity sending them the present time to be reborn. As the light faded the scouts were able to see what had happened. "Oh my" said Luna. "What is wrong, what happened to Serena and Darien?" asked Mars. Princess Mercury, Princess Mars, Princess Jupiter, Princess... oh my we have not found Sailor Venus", said Princess Serenity. "What do you mean Princess Jupiter", said Lita. "Hold on one moment", said Serenity in a flash there stood Sailor Venus with a white cat by her side. "Hey how did I get here", she asked. "As I was saying", said Princess Serenity. "Princesses Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus I am as most of you know me Sailor Moon or Serena but what you don't know is that I am also the Moon Princess that you have been looking for", she said and as she finished her Crescent Moon on her forehead glowed and shot out a beam the split and hit the foreheads of each scout and the two cats there faces went from shocked to surprised, to angry, to sad in seconds as each of them began to remember their past like Serenity and Endymoin.  
  
Once they recovered Luna and the white cat Atriums bowed followed but the rest of the scouts. "You may rise" Serenity said. "You mean to tell me that Serena was the Princess we have been searching for?" asked Sailor Mars. "Yes... but the only question is where is the Silver Crystal?" asked Luna. "Oh right", said Serenity as she concentrated and in a flash the last two people that had the Rainbow Crystals appeared the crystals that the scouts and Tuxedo Mask had collected gathered together and called the other crystals to come forth by flashing when the other two had appeared the all flashed and the two Zoysite had appeared all of the crystals floated over Serenity's head and began to glow. First it glowed red then orange then yellow, then green, then blue, then purple then pink they all glowed together then made a large pure white ball as they joined together and formed the silver crystal the light only brightened as in the Negaverse Queen Beryl was destroyed and the Generals were healed afterward they teleported to the Scouts and their Prince. Because in the Silver Millennium they were guards of Prince Endymoin and lovers to the scouts. Jadeite was with Princess Mars. Zoyosite was with Princess Mercury. Nephrite was with Princess Jupiter, and Kunzite was with Princess Venus. The glow didn't die down until Queen Beryl and her minions were destroyed. After the glow died down you could she that what was causing the glow was the Silver Imperial Crystal. "It's right here Luna and Queen Beryl is finished", said Serenity as she looked and saw that all of the couples were together again. "I'm happy we found out our real identities", said Serenity. "Yes if we haven't I could only see you in a dream", said Endymoin as her bent down to kiss her. "I love you Endy" Serenity said. "And I you", said Endymoin. "Well I say we have had a long night I say we meet at the park tomorrow said Nephrite "and have a picnic", said Lita everyone agreed and went home to wake up with their loved ones.  
  
Fin  
  
So did you like it?. Thanks for reading. Ying Fa Li Pleez review 


End file.
